The Legend of HotShot
by SuperAnimeNinja
Summary: Autobot Hotshot is lead to what he believes to be the location of a minicon trying to wake up. Upon discovering this minicon, he's quick to realize that he is no in a land he is familiar with.
1. Chapter 1

Hotshot felt his head spin. Above his head was nothing but trees. What a strange color they had shown. HotShot looked around and found none of his surroundings familiar. _What happened?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Previous day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HotShot," a blue mecha yelled out to his comrade, "We're supposed to stick together!" A red and yellow mecha speedily rushed forward. Coming to a stop, HotShot looked back.

"Come on Blurr, can't a guy have a little fun?" HotShot waited patiently for a moment, but didn't want to stand still for long.

"This is just a Recon mission, why are you getting so worked up about it?" Blurr asked

"Being cooped up in the base isn't exactly what one might call 'fun' Blurr," HotShot said leaving a haughty remark

"Go any faster and we'll have to go back to the base," The blue mecha said, "What's that over there?" pointing into the forest, HotShot gets excited over what it could be.

"It could be Decepticon Activity, I'll go check it out" HotShot said as he transformed. Blurr tried to stop him, but it was too late, HotShot had already sped off to see what was going on. Blurr followed behind, but got a feeling something wasn't right.

As HotShot approached the source of what his comrade was taking about, he stopped and looked around. The only thing he could see was an old temple.

"Blurr? I think something might be messing with your processor cause there isn't anything goin' on here." HotShot said as he turned to his partner as he caught up.

"I was talking about the temple you idiot," Blurr said, "I have been here a hundred times and that temple was never there."

"I'm sure you just missed it Blurr," HotShot said looking at the temple, "Why do I get the feeling like we aren't alone." HotShot took a step closer to the temple, getting the feeling that he needed to check it out

"HotShot, we better get going" The blue mecha said as he turned around

"Hold on I wanna check this out." HotShot said, as he got closer to the Temple. HotShot stood at the entrance to the temple, which was small, but big enough for HotShot to fit through.

"HotShot, stop!" Blurr yelled out to HotShot, but HotShot was already inside, "Curiosity killed the cat, HotShot, Don't say I didn't warn you!"

 _Curiosity may have killed the cat, but I'm a transformer!_ HotShot thought to himself as he made his way through the cramped crawl space. Soon he found a space big enough that he could stand. Looking around him he found that the temple seemed a bit like the forest outside. HotShot looked around cautiously and saw in the middle of the room a pedestal with large stone tablets on them. HotShot picked one of these tablets up when I soft pillar of light shown from behind him. A small giggle rang through the room.

"Hail! For the hero has returned to reclaim his right and restore his glorious past!" the voice spoke softly. HotShot widened his Optics in disbelief at what was happening

"Wait, what are you talking about?!" HotShot hesitated, "I'm no hero and I don't have a glorious past!" the light flickered and took shape as a small fairy

"But it is you who has been chosen!" the fairy exclaimed with eagerness. HotShot looked at the fairy, wondering if his optics were fooling him, "My name is Fairy and My people need your help!"

"Listen, I don't wanna disappoint, but there must be some mistake! I'm nothing more than an ordinary Autobot, nothing special!" HotShot started to back away from the fairy of light, but she only got closer

"This is no mistake! This is destiny!" Fairy said as she flew up high in the air, she then let her light shine through the windows and pointed to the first window. HotShot looked at the windows and examined each; the first was of a hero in green followed by the scenes of grief and despair.

"Long ago, there was an ancient legend of a hero in green who would came and save the people of Cyberulia," HotShot immediately cut her off

"Wait, wait, wait! Start from the very beginning, what is this land?"

"I'm sorry I was getting in over my head…" Fairy turned  
to the mech, "Long ago, there was a land named Cyberulia. It was a land of mystery and wonder! Oh glory be, till one day fate decided that the land was to be cursed!" HotShot raised his hand as if he was in a classroom

"What?" Fairy asked

"I don't understand where this is going…" HotShot rubbed his head on confusion

"I'm sorry… again…" With a sigh Fairy started again, "Cyberulia was the land of the Elvin like people. With their ear pointed to the heavens. These peoples worshiped the goddesses of old. The people grew vain, and foolish. Eventually the goddesses cursed them with fowl waters and plagues. They had hoped that their long foretold of Hero of gold would come as in days of old, and they awaited the time when their hero would return…"

"And that hero didn't return, did he?" HotShot asked

"He did not. But now you are here, great hero!" Fairy said

"But I'm no hero." HotShot stated

"You are a hero, HotShot! I told you it is destiny!" Fairy was jumping for joy as she pointed to a window with an image of what looked like the red and yellow mech

"How do you know my name? Why does he look like me?" HotShot asked with his optics as wide as can be.

"Destiny, Hero! Please Cyberulia needs you!" Fairy pleaded, HotShot thought about this _I'm not a hero, they need Optimus if anything… but I can't just leave this Cyberulia…_ with a sigh HotShot considered his options and came to a decision.

"What needs done?" HotShot said not very pleased with this, but he went with it.

"Glory of the goddesses be praised, thank you!" Fairy then turned to the doors in the far side of the room, and with her light broke the seal on the doors.

"Follow me Hero!" Fairy then pushed the doors open and entered into the dark room HotShot followed Fairy into the room following her light that glimmered like a star. Fairy then stopped and turned to HotShot.

"This is the point in which your decision is critical. If you continue with this, you might not be able to return." Fairy gave off a sense of seriousness

"I've made my decision and I will stick to it," HotShot said and he looked back to Fairy, "What do you need me to do?"

"Fate shall take its course. Behind me is a sacred weapon known as the Saber Sword. Take it and with it your journey shall begin… I will not be able to assist you any further then here, good luck hero, and may fate lead are paths to meet again." Fairy stood there in silence and watched as HotShot walked past her. HotShot looked at the Saber Sword as it was stuck in a stone. _HotShot you can still turn back… but those people need help, and I have made up my mind!_ With a swift movement HotShot grabbed the sword and pulled it out. A burst of light blinded HotShot leaving him standing in the now intensely bright room. HotShot felt the floor move out from under his feet and he fell to what seemed to his impending doom. After that the mecha fell unconscious…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking around the area about him HotShot looked down to the Saber Sword, _What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hotshot walked around for what seemed like hours, but felt he wasn't getting anywhere. _I feel like I'm just heading around in circles!_ Tree after tree, every turn looking like another, but HotShot kept walking. _I can't transform, and this is taking too long! Hopefully someone comes by soon..._ looking down at the Saber Sword, HotShot thought about what Fairy last said.

 _"_ _But HotShot you_ _ **are**_ _a hero!... May fate lead our paths to meet again..."_

"But what did she mean!?" HotShot yelled out in frustration. Punching a near by tree, he heard a strangely loud snap. Upon hearing the snap, he looked at the tree. The tree looked brittle and withered, and took more damage then HotShot intended. _I didn't cause that much damage did I?_ HotShot looked at the tree as it was falling over. _Optimus would be more then disappointed..._ the moment the tree smashed into the ground, A bunch of tiny Transformers came out of hiding and ran from HotShot. _Mini-cons!?_ He thought as he watched them run.

"Hey, wait! I'm a friend!" he yelled to them, but they all left him. Almost giving up hope, HotShot returned to the tree and heard the clicking of one of the small Transformers. HotShot quickly lifted up the tree only to find a mini-con, quivering in fear. HotShot leaned down to the little transformer.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt ya," Hotshot said as he picked the little guy up, "hold on." HotShot examined the Mini-con. With it's orange color scheme and the way it was shaped, HotShot could have sworn it was his mini-con Jolt, except for one detail. Instead of propellers like what jolt had, this Mini-con had small fairy like wings that were bent out of shape.

"Hold still," HotShot started to bend the wings back into shape, "I'm no medic, but I know a bit about repairs." Shaping and molding the wing, the mini-con clicked and squealed for a moment until HotShot was finished.

"There, go ahead and give that a go." he said, extending his servo out. Hesitant, the mini-con didn't want to at first, but at the same time it didn't want to stay in the hands of what could be an enemy. At first it just hovered over HotShot's hand, but before he knew it, the mini-con was zipping around. The little transformer came back to HotShot and gave him a thank you.

"It was nothin, I'd do it for anybody. Well except a decepticon." HotShot gave the mini-con a smile as it thanked again, but quickly stopped and shuddered with fear.

"What's wrong?" HotShot asked, but the mini-con only flew away and hid like the others. HotShot soon saw a shadow fall over him, and he quickly turned around. A seemingly faceless wooden automaton stood towering above him with a green glow to it and a dark aura about it. With a cold stare it clearly did not look pleased with HotShot, as it looked to the fallen tree and back.

With a strong sense of fear, HotShot got the impression to take a step back and try to run. With a loud screech the wooden warrior charged at HotShot with deadly speed. HotShot, with little time to think, attempted to block with the Saber Sword, only to have it knocked out of his right servo and out of reach. The force of the hit to his servo caused it to lose its sense and go numb

"Scrap!" HotShot said as he jumped back only barely dodging each punch thrown at him by the warrior. Several minutes passed and HotShot started to get weary for dodging, but the wood warrior didn't seem tired at all. HotShot, failed to dodge properly and with a swift move, the wooden warrior impaled HotShot's right shoulder allowing the Pink-Purple fluids to pour from the opening. The sting of the wood wasn't normal, it hurt too bad to be normal. The wooden warrior then forced HotShot to his knees and stared at him.

"Hylabot, you have damaged this forest, and now your spark is condemned to the depths of the twilight realm…" The warrior said in a scratchy voice that sounded neither like a male nor female. HotShot tried to look at the wood "thing" as he would describe it, but his vision started blurring and he couldn't stay focused. The wooden warrior then pulled out its energon covered hand out and watched HotShot fall to the ground.

"Foolish bot, this shall be your last moment…" the wood warrior said and kicked HotShot on his side. HotShot senses started to fade, but he didn't dare try to get up and try to run. The wood warrior then prepared for the final blow when HotShot thought he heard a familiar voice in the distance.

 _I-it couldn't be… none of the bots here are the same ones I know… fairy warned me about this… this is the end…_

Everything went dark, Nothing to be heard. It all seemed to end too quickly, and unexpectedly. Thoughts of his pals back at the Autobot base, and memories of those good times with Sideswipe and Jolt. The voice of Fairy kept coming to mind, nudging him to get up _Get up…_

 _"_ _get up hero! You can't give up because of a little pain can you!? Please! Get up, get up!"_ he felt the nudging and pushing of her gentle light.

"Hello? Are you awake yet?" A familiar voice said, but it wasn't Fairies voice, "I really hope you didn't kill him Vi, hello? Can you hear me?" the nudging turned into soft pushing. HotShot, a bit confused, quietly moaned, hoping whoever it was would stop.

"I was only defending the forest, Makar" The scratchy voice of the wooden warrior was very familiar, and to that he started to open his optics. Still blurry, HotShot tried to focus his optics, but things still looked fuzzy. HotShot then tried to get up, but felt the same painful feeling, only much more mild.

"What?" HotShot said trying to see things clearly

"He's awake!" That voice sounded like his pal Sideswipe, "don't be too hasty to get up, my "friend" here didn't mean any harm."

"Like I'd believe that," HotShot, still trying to focus his optics, tried to feel his surroundings instead, "So... Where am I exactly?"

"Well, right now you're in my tree house," the Sideswipe wanna be said, "Are you having difficulty seeing?"

"Maybe... am I not supposed to see anything?" HotShot said, then felt the arm of what seemed to be made of wood, and he quickly pulled his servo away.

"That was very awkward for both of us Hylabot..." The warrior said. HotShot looked around even though it wasn't any use considering his optics hadn't focused.

"Here," the sideswipe wanna be grabbed HotShots servo, and gave him a small container, "it's to help focus your optics." HotShot hesitated to take it until he was sure that he found the opening. Once he did though, he took it slowly, only to find it's awful taste. the taste made his tank churn, and for a moment he thought about tossing and burning the thing, but he drank it until the sideswipe wanna be told him to stop.

"What was that?" HotShot asked trying not to gag and hack it back up.

"Those were deku flowers, I'm surprised you were able to drink as much as you did!" The wanna be said, "how about now?" HotShot tried focusing his optics again, and pretty soon he was seeing things very clearly

"I can see just fine now," HotShot looked at the sideswipe wanna be, and he was right, the only difference was the fact that this sideswipe was wearing a funny green hat, "who are you?"

"Oh, my name's Makar," said the sideswipe look-a-like, "and that's Vilitte, but she mostly goes by Vi." HotShot turned to look at Vi. Surprised to know that it's a girl, but can now see why.

Vi was a bit short compared to earlier, and her leaf like hair looked at if it could glow. A black strip ran along the green, making the green look like just a highlight. She wore flexible wooden plates the resembled a skirt. Her entire figure was made of wood that smelled like a pine tree, and on her face was a mask with faded colors and a crocked smile

"You're a fragile Hylabot, but you put up a bigger fight then I thought," Vi said, her mouth didn't move, giving the impression that it was only a mask.

"I have a name, ya know," HotShot said, "I'm HotShot." Makar then stopped for a moment and looked at Vi. Vi knew what Makar was getting at and Looked away.

"I noticed you don't have a Hylabot insignia," Makar said, "what are you? Where do you hail from?" HotShot thought for a moment and looked at his right shoulder. It was covered up and bandaged.

"I... Don't even know where this is..." HotShot sat up and tried to take a look at his shoulder. The stinging feeling was still there.

"Deku sap was injected into your energon stream, it might take a while for the deku flowers to take effect," Makar said, "you were out for a few days."

"How long?" HotShot reached for his shoulder and felt the bandage

"A total of 3 days, you didn't move at all," Makar said, "don't take that off, or the deku sap will stick" HotShot slowly took his servo away from his shoulder and remembered that question Makar asked him

"I'm an autobot." HotShot said and slowly swung his feet around to the side of the wooden bed he was on

"An autobot? Vi must have really messed with your processor!" Makar then stood up and took a step back. HotShot tried to stand up and couldn't quite stand up. Makar reached out his servo to HotShot in an attempt to help him up. HotShot grabbed Makars servo and hoisted himself up, his legs was soar and ached when he took a step.

"No, I really am an autobot, but what are you?" HotShot said as he started to head for the door.

"I'm the head kokiricon, Makar of the forest as some would say," Makar said as he followed him to the door, and opened the curtain door, "and this is Kokiri Forest" HotShot looked out and simply dropped his jaw at the sight

 _I'm definitely not at home..._


End file.
